Revenge of a Racer
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: After being brought back from death, Turbo returns to the arcade world for revenge on a certain princess and "villain"...through Fix-It Felix! Can Ralph and co. stop the virus without risking their friend? Reviews are always welcome, but flames are not. It's rated strong T.
1. Prologue

**Here's a little fic that I came up with! Also takes place after the movie! I had to write this one before I forgot it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Prologue**

"Where am I?" Turbo glanced around at his surroundings, which was just a black void. The last thing he remembered was getting killed by the Cola geyser in _Sugar Rush, _at the hands of Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope. He did not know where he was, except that someone's magic was at work.

"Ah, looks like my spell was a success."

The virus turned to see a young woman almost twice his height, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She smiled with triumph.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucia," the woman replied, "And yes, I raised you from death. I'm a necromancer whose game got unplugged like yours."

"How do you know that?" Turbo asked.

"Because mine was right across from yours until we were unplugged. And yours followed later. Of course, I'm still angry about that. Nobody was interested in _Spirits of Darkness_ anymore after _Sugar Rush _and _Fix-It Felix Jr_ was growing more and more popular than me and Sonia (She's foiled my plans on more than one occasion in our game)."

"It's always those games! Everytime you mention those two names I think of the fools who killed me!" The virus's anger was starting to boil over.

"And now you've been brought back," Lucia said, "So you can now get your revenge on that Wreck-It Ralph and his friends."

"And how can I do that?"

"Well, I take it you're not going for the direct approach. Just attacking them?"

"Too obvious."

"Then how about this: not only was I able to bring you back, but I can also transfer you to a vessel. You can take over another character. Or even better, take over _Ralph_ and get revenge on that pixie."

"Possessing Ralph?" Turbo repeated, then shook his head. "He's too strong-willed, he'll resist my control. Maybe one of his other friends would probably suffice."

"You're right. The vessel has to be weak-willed for the full effect of the possession spell."

"Which means that gun-toting woman would also be ruled out. But that handyman Fix-It Felix... he's another story." The virus chuckled at the thought of taking over the body of the hero of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ Not only would he have his revenge on that glitch and her oversized friend, he would also have his long-lost fame back, though not in the way he would intend it to be. But beggers couldn't be choosers, could they? Turbo smiled darkly. Yes, Felix would be a perfect vessel for someone like himself to inhabit.

"So I'm guessing Fix-It Felix is an excellent choice?" Lucia inquired. "Considering how weak-willed he is outside of his game. And naive. Yes, he could work. And he won't resist you either." The necromancer snickered. "I'm so going to enjoy this. Deception. So beautiful it's not funny."

"Oh, I'll make sure you enjoy every minute of it, I promise you," Turbo assured her. "Watch out, glitch. If you think you've gotten rid of me, think again."

**Not too bad for a start, huh? This idea came to mind and sounded fun to do, so I had to write it before I forgot it! Read and review and tell me what you think! Constructive crit is always welcome too!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 1**

_"Felix..."_

_"W-Who was that?" Fix-It Felix wondered, glancing around the dark void. "Who's there?"_

_"Come here, Felix..." the voice grew more persistent this time._

_"No!" Felix started to run, trying to get as far away from the voice as possible._

_"Felix, help me!" a familiar voice was heard._

_"Ralph?" the handyman looked around the void for his wrecking friend, but saw no one._

_"Felix, help!" a child's voice was heard this time._

_"Vanellope?"_

_"Fix-It! Are you over there?"_

_"Tammy! I'm right here!" But when Felix moved farther, he caught sight of three bodies in a pile. The bodies of his friends! It struck fear in his heart. Who could have done such a thing? Suddenly he felt something cold and metallic in his hand. Felix looked down to see a knife in his hand, coated in blood._

_"It hurts to kill the ones you care about, doesn't it?"_

_Fix-It Felix turned to see the last person he expected to see._

_"Turbo..." he muttered._

_"Surprised?" the ex-racer smiled darkly. "I'm just as surprised at what _you _did. What _we_ did." He glanced back at the dead bodies of Ralph, Vanellope, and Calhoun. "Or what we're _going_ to do."_

_"What do you mean...?"_

_"Oh, you'll see. You'll see."_

Felix sat up, awake from a horrible nightmare. He glanced over to see his wife sleeping peacefully beside him.

_Alive and well_, _thank goodness_. He sighed deeply, then headed over to the small kitchen of the hut they shared in _Hero's Duty_, slumping back in a chair and trying to recover from his nightmare.

"Felix..."

The handyman shot up from the chair, looking around for the owner of the voice, which sounded familiar.

"No..." _My nightmare! Am I still asleep?_

"Oh, yes. And I'm here for revenge on that glitch!"

Felix was starting to flee and wake his wife, but was stopped by a familiar enemy, his yellow eyes on the handyman's blue ones.

"Turbo?" Felix was confused, "But how? You're dead."

"Supposedly. But I've been given a second chance. And this time, I _will_ be on top." With that, the virus disintegrated into red code and launched himself into Felix's chest.

"You...can't make me...kill them!" he grabbed his chest, struggling for control.

"I can, and I will! And Vanellope and that oafish friend of hers will pay for humiliating me!"

"Tammy!" Felix screamed, before his world went black.

...

"Fix-It!" Calhoun bolted out of bed, rifle at the ready. She heard her husband's scream as she headed into the kitchen, where she saw Felix unconscious on the floor. "Are you okay?" She shook him awake, causing him to stir.

Blue eyes fluttering open, "Felix" looked up at his wife, slowly rising to his feet. "I'm okay, dear. I just tripped."

"But I heard you scream." Calhoun noticed his empty blue eyes in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be." The handyman put on a fake smile, signaling that everything was okay. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay, Fix-It. But I'm going to watch out for you the rest of the night." She returned to bed, yawning.

Smiling darkly, Turbo went over to the small mirror on the wall, noticing that the possession was successful. He admired his new vessel, and he couldn't wait to test it out when the arcade opened tomorrow. He thought of all the respect he was going to get in _Fix-It Felix Jr. _ and how he would deceive those poor Nicelanders and Ralph.

_I'm definitely going to enjoy this, Wreck-It Ralph._

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm REALLY sorry about the late update on this chapter! I've been working on others and was trying to make this one the best one yet so you all won't be disappointed! And since I'm trying to work hard on this fic, updates will probably be a week or two apart. Thanks for all the reviews so far (even though there were only a few), and hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wreck-It Ralph!  
**

**Revenge of a Racer  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

When the arcade opened the next morning, Ralph quickly headed over to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ , being warned of a quarter alert by Q*bert. Usually it was Felix himself who came for him whenever there was a quarter alert. The wrecker boarded the train headed for the game.

_Maybe he didn't have time to come for me,_ Ralph thought.

When he arrived in the world of his game, Ralph saw that Felix was already there, obviously waiting for him.

"About time you got here, Ralph," the handyman gave the "villain" a somewhat piercing glare, as if annoyed, but Ralph didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Hey, I'm here now, okay?" With that, Ralph took his place as the round started.

As he was demolishing the building (as usual), and Felix was fixing the broken windows, Ralph realized that his friend was doing his job a little...strangely. With a somewhat cocky twist, as if he enjoyed the attention. But he shook it off as simple enthusiasm and excitement as the handyman finished the level. Then followed by Ralph getting tossed off the building.

After a long day of the usual gameplay (they had a lot of players), Ralph stopped Felix just as he was headed into the penthouse.

"Hey, you want to go to _Tapper_?" the wrecker offered. "I'll buy."

_Is this oversized warthog for real?_ Turbo wondered. He was never fond of drinking (for the sake of his long-gone reputation in racing), but his vessel was another story. Felix probably loved to hang out at the bar game, so it'd be strange if he said no. Besides, Ralph would most likely head to _Sugar Rush_ afterwards. Putting on a smile, he nodded. "Sure, Ralph."

...

Meanwhile, in _Sugar Rush_, the racers were shacking away their karts for the day.

"So? What are you doing tonight, Taffyta?" Candlehead asked, "I was wondering if we could all go to _Super Mario Bros._ to annoy Bowser in his castle."

"Or Dr. Eggman in _Sonic the Hedgehog_," Rancis suggested with a smirk. "That's always fun, given he's always touchy and snippy when it comes to us messing with his robots."

"Don't you two have things better to do than that?" Taffyta rolled her eves. "Besides, I can't join you tonight."

"And why...?" Crumbelina started to ask, then realized what her friend was talking about. "Oh." She folded her arms, smiling. "You're gonna see _him_."

"Who?" Vanellope went over to the group, curious. "Who's the guy this time, Taffyta?"

"Oh, just a totally cute guy from _Skies of Arcadia_," the pink-and-white-clad racer sighed, love struck.

"You mean that Vyse guy?" the princess inquired, then shook her head. "Taffyta, you know he's WAY older than us. We're all twelve, and he's seventeen. Besides, that guy's a magnet for trouble. He got caught trying to rob some angels in _Kid Icarus_. And Satine one time. And he tried sneaking into _Tapper _during adult hours to get a drink. I'm telling you, Vyse can get you some jail time, Taffyta."

"So? Just a five-year difference. And he's a bad boy, who I love. Besides, Vyse might like me."

The other racers just stared at Taffyta in bewilderment, until Candlehead spoke up.

"Don't worry, Taffyta. Vyse might like you. Who cares about age?"

"Thanks, Candlehead." Then Taffyta regarded Vanellope, who was about to head back to the castle. "What about you, Vanellope? Anything you're doing tonight?"

"The usual." The princess said casually. "Gonna go see what Stinkbrain's up to."

"You still hang around that ape?" Rancis asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey! Ralph saved us!" Candlehead countered.

"Yeah, if it weren't for him, that 'King Candy' or whoever he was would've destroyed this game," Taffyta agreed, making air quotes over the tyrant's name.

"I couldn't stand that guy, either." Crumbelina put in. "You're a way better ruler than he was, Vanellope, really. I wish I could glitch around like you. Could sure help me win some races."

"But going back to Ralphie boy," Candlehead interjected. "What are you two planning later?"

"Don't know. He's probably at _Tapper_ with Felix and Sarge," Vanellope guessed.

"Then go over there and meet 'em," Rancis suggested playfully.

"You know Tapper's a real stickler about kids in his game. I told you what happened to Vyse that time."

"Oh please, they changed that rule, princess. Vyse probably did it during the late hours. You're allowed in, as long as there's adultys with you. Just tell 'em you're with Ralph."

"Um, well..." Vanellope looked down at the ground.

"Unless you're embarassed to face him," Taffyta said, "You're in love too, aren't you?"

The princess blushed at this. "No, of course not! He's too old!" _Way older than me, actually._

"You know we're just kidding with you, Vanellope. We know there's no way a relationship like that'll happen. Unlike me and Vyse. And speaking of Vyse, I'm off, guys." With that, Taffyta started off.

"I'm telling you, it's gonna end badly," Candlehead followed.

"I'd better go and support her too." Crumbelina was right behind them. "See ya, princess."

_Typical._ Vanellope smiled as she watched the three off. _Hope that cocky airman pirate doesn't hurt Taffyta too much. __Good thing Stinkbrain and I are just friends._ The princess sighed. _Can't wait to see what's been going on with him. Haven't talked since before the quarter alert for their game._

...

"Must've had quite the crowd today, huh?" Calhoun asked, taking a swing of her drink. She, Ralph, and Felix were at _Tapper_.

"Tell me about it," Ralph agreed. "Those gamers just kept coming. And Felix was getting more and more cocky. It sure looked that way."

"I just loved the attention, Ralph," the handyman smiled, somewhat darkly.

"What?"

"Nothing." _I got carried away there. I've got to be more like Felix if I want to get close to that glitch._

"Hey, Stinkbrain, Sarge, Fix-It."

_Speak of the glitch..._ "Felix" noticed Vanellope just entering _Tapper_, approaching her friends' table.

"Hey, kid." Ralph waved at the princess sat down next to the "villain." "How's life?"

"Same old. Too bad we didn't get to catch up earlier."

"We're catching up now, aren't we?" Felix jumped in. "So? How does it feel being a princess now? Still new to you?"

"I was one before, Felix," Vanellope said, "Before the whole Turbo incident."

"Felix" scowled at this. _And I would've succeeded too if it weren't for that ape._ The possessed handyman glanced at Ralph, who looked confused at his friend's expression.

"Are you okay, Felix?" the "villain" asked, concerned.

"Huh?" "Felix" quickly straightened his face. "I'm okay, Ralph. Really." He put on another smile. "Just gotta go to the bathroom is all." With that, the handyman left the table, headed for the bathroom.

...

"That was pathetic!" Turbo (in Felix's voice) grunted. He was definitely finding it hard to act Felix-like. Like letting the medal situation get to his head to the point of egotism. Definitely not like Felix. The virus looked at his (or Felix's) reflection. He had to do something about that dark expression of his if he wanted to get anywhere without Ralph and the others suspecting anything. Which Ralph seemed like he was, but not enough to notice anything.

"Enjoying your vessel?"

"What the...?" Turbo noticed Lucia standing behind him through the mirror. "What are you doing in here? This is the men's restroom! What if someone sees you in here?"

"Oh, they won't notice a thing. But what about you? Have you gotten anywhere yet? Have they suspected anything?"

"No, I haven't made any advances yet, and Ralph looks like he's a bit suspicious." Then the possessed handyman noticed Lucia's staring. "What?"

"Nothing. Just noticing that all you have at your disposal is a golden hammer that can only fix things. That's not gonna help you get to the little pixie out there. Hmph. No wonder why Fix-It Felix was so weak. Even Kirby tops him."

"What's your point?"

"I'm saying you're gonna need some...power at your disposal if you want to take out this Vanellope. Dark powers. And since you have a physical vessel now, it'll be a snap to wield."

"Dark powers?" Turbo repeated. "From where?"

"I'm a necromancer, remember? But in addition to bringing back the dead (like you), I can also call upon the dark being of my old home back in my game. Of course, he escaped when Litwak pulled our plug too, so don't worry. But that complicates things, as I don't have some sort of basin to summon him from."

"What about one of the toilets?" The ex-racer opened one of the stalls. "We can use this one."

"Hmmm..." Lucia examined the porcelain carefully, then smiled. "Perfect. Now stand back." Thrusting her hands forward, the necromancer uttered:

_Great being of the shadows  
Come to me  
I bring you a guest  
Who asks of thee!_

Turbo jumped as dark energy started to emanate from the toilet. Shadows filled the entire bathroom as an enormous, robed creature whose face was cloaked emerged from the basin.

_Who dares summon me?_ it asked, slightly snnoyed, but didn't show it.

"I do," Lucia knelt before him. "Great Tudyk, I bring you one who desires revenge and power."

The creature regarded the possessed Felix with a scowl. _Is this a joke, necromancer? _Fix-It Felix_ desires power?_

"No, you fool! I'm actually Turbo!" Turbo corrected. "From another unplugged game _Turbo Time_. And Lucy here helped me take over Felix's vessel. I'm the one who wants revenge on a certain glitch, and Luna said I needed some of your power!"

"It's _Lucia_," Lucia corrected, annoyed that the virus butchered her name twice.

Tudyk mused this for a second. He would be giving his dark powers to a racer? But one who was notorious for sabotaging another game and almost destroying _Sugar Rush_. Yes, this Turbo would be one worthy of his power.

"Well, Tudyk?" Lucia asked.

_I shall bestow upon Turbo my power,_ the demon decided, _However, a sacrifice is required for this to succeed. A trade, if you call it that._

"And I know the perfect one," said Turbo. _This is my chance to kill that bad-breathed warthog Ralph. Yes, he'll do nicely._

Then the door opened on them.

"I'm telling you, Billy. Eggman was just...what the hell?"

The ex-racer and Lucia turned to notice a blue hedgehog and a chicken suit-clad boy walking in on them.

"There's a girl in here, Sonic!" the boy pointed to Lucia, who was taken aback.

"Looks like we found two," said the necromancer. "And one of them's Sonic the Hedgehog. That should satisfy you, Tudyk, right? I don't know who that kid is, though."

_The hedgehog alone should suffice. But the boy will surely spread this around, so I will accept that one too._ The demon sent several tendrils of darkness at the two.

"Let's get outta here, Billy!" Sonic, grabbing the body named Billy, started to run, but was already caught in the dark ropes.

"Let us go!" Billy screamed, struggling.

"Not a chance, kid," Turbo smiled darkly. "You're going to help me kill that glitch!"

"Felix, are you insane?" Sonic snapped. "And what do you mean?"

"That's not for you to know, hedgehog."

With that, the darkness moved its way up to Sonic's and Billy's necks, snapping them instantly. Their life force was suddenly assimilated into Tudyk, who then glanced down at Turbo.

_Are you prepared for this, Turbo from _Turbo Time_?_ The demon regarded the virus, who smiled darkly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." _Just you wait, Vanellope._ Turbo knelt down before him.

Tudyk placed a speared finger on Turbo's (Felix's) forehead. Darkness started to envelop the possessed handyman, who was already starting to feel its power. He felt stronger than before, even more powerful than when he was a Cy-Bug. Especially with an actual vessel. When the transfer of power was complete, Turbo glanced at himself in the mirror. His vessel was the same as before, except with bloodshot eyes in place of Felix's sapphire ones.

_It is done, Turbo._ Tudyk said, _I am surprised that it didn't take long, considering that your vessel has a weak will._

"Oh, he did," Turbo smiled darkly, "And he doesn't have much of one now. Let's see..." The virus thrust his hand forward, causing the sink to explode and a geyser of water to shoot upward. _This is definitely going to be fun. Turbo-tastic, even. Vanellope won't even regenerate after I'm through with her._ "Felix's" eyes glowed red, then back to its sapphire blue. _I'm looking forward to this, princess. And Ralph will be next._

**Again, sorry this chapter's so late! Like I said, I wanted to work really hard on this fic! And the demon that Lucia summons is named after one of my fave actors (kinda obvious, though), plus it was the only name I could think of. Bet you can't guess who it is. Anyway, I'm going to need some suggestions and ideas to move this one forward. Constructive crit and reviews are also welcome, but flames are not. I love hearing your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I know, I have the next chapter up already. So probably updates might be a little faster hopefully (about three to five days).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 3  
**

_"Where...am...I?" Fix-It Felix slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was in some sort of void. The same void from his dream, where he saw the dead bodies of his friends and wife.  
_

_Only it was different from his dream. And felt entirely real. Then a wisp of light appeared before him, forming into some sort of screen. When it was fully formed, he was surprised to see what it was displaying. And shocked at the same time. It was in the men's restroom at _Tapper_, where two motionless bodies were lying near the two stalls. Felix was at a loss for words when he recognized the blue hedgehog._

_"Sonic! And Billy Hatcher too!" The hero gasped, "What happened to them?"  
_

_"_I _happened, you fool!" _

_Felix tried to turn around to regard the owner of the voice, but found out that he couldn't move. Not that he didn't recognize the voice, of course. "Turbo! What did you to them?"  
_

_"I wouldn't try to move if I were you. Not if you want to hurt yourself more." The virus moved from behind the handyman, face-to-face with him. "And as for that hedgehog and chicken boy, let's just say they were at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
_

_Felix knew what that meant. "You killed them!" He pulled harder to try to get at the evil racer, but it was no use. "And why can't I move?" But then he craned his neck to realize that he was chained to the wall of the void. He was hanging above the "screen" and Turbo, who was enjoying every minute of Felix's suffering.  
_

_"No, _you _killed them," the virus corrected. "After all, it's your body. So everyone's going to think _Felix_ was responsible. If__ and when they find out, of course. But those two fools were just the beginning. And a trade."_

_"For what?"  
_

_"This." Turbo raised his palms, and dark energy was emanating from them.  
_

_"Oh my..."  
_

_"Land? Exactly. Such power at my disposal. And I can't wait to test them on Vanellope and your overgrown friend. Or anyone else who dares get in my way! But you know, since I have a target right in front of me, I can test them out right now." Turbo sent several tendrils of darkness toward his helpless prisoner. They slithered up Felix's body, making small gashes and slits in his uniform and skin.  
_

_"Leave... them... alone!" Felix was screaming in pain from the still-attacking shadows, fighting with the chains again. "If you... hurt them..."  
_

_"You'll do what? I'm sorry, but _you_ are in no position to do anything. Not from your own mind, that is. But I'd love to see try."_

_"You're not going to get away with this! They're going to find out that it's not me!" Felix's voice cracked a little.  
_

_"And yet why do I still sense fear in your voice, Felix?" Turbo glanced back at him. "You_ are _weak-willed, just like I thought. And a hammer that can only fix things is proof of that. You're scared!" He formed a blade out of the shadows, swinging it at the handyman, who cried out as he felt the blade make contact with his shoulder like Bowser's fire burning him.  
_

_"I'm surprised you can actually feel pain in your subconscious." The virus smirked. "But I don't have time to waste my new strength on you (as much as I'll enjoy it). I have a princess and an ape to kill." With that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Felix alone again.  
_

_"I'm weak-willed?" Felix wondered to himself, then shook his head. "No, that's not true. I can't let Turbo get to me. I have to be strong." But then his eyes fell on the "screen," where it showed a group of other game characters just entering the restroom. Among them were Ralph and Tapper. And himself, of course (He was still watching through his eyes).  
_

_...  
_

"Seriously, who'd go so far as to doing...this?" Ralph wondered as he was staring down at the body of Sonic.

"And killing a kid too?" Bowser added, eyes on Billy Hatcher's body, then he looked up at Felix, who looked just as heartbroken. Little did they know it was all an act.

"I don't know," the possessed handyman lied, voice breaking. "I was just using the bathroom, and then I heard these two come in." He motioned to Billy and Sonic. "Then I got knocked out in my stall by something, and when I woke up, they were dead. I don't know who did this. I didn't hear anyone come in except for them."

"Sonic! I heard you scream in here!" Tails broke through the crowd, then was horrified to see his best friend dead. "SONIC! What? Who?" The fox was breaking into hysterics, then turned on Felix, tears welling in his eyes. "You killed him, didn't you?"

"Now hold on there, Tails," Ralph jumped between him and Felix. "Felix didn't kill Sonic. He'd never hurt anyone. He's just as upset about this as you are, okay?"

"Yeah," said Bowser, "Get a hold of yourself, damn!"

"Don't worry, Tails," "Felix" assured the two-tailed fox. "We'll find who killed Sonic and Billy. But I can't promise you that your game's not going to get unplugged."

"What?" Tails was frightened now.

"Well, your game just lost its key character permanently. And _Billy Hatcher_'s pretty much meeting the same fate in the morning when Litwak finds out, so..." The possessed handyman was trying hard not to smirk at how much he's traumatized the sweet fox.

"You're scaring me now, Felix."

"Am I?" _Might as well get a rise out of everyone in here._ "You should know the deal with characters who die outside their games. And Sonic and Hatcher were unlucky enough to experience it."

"Leave him alone or you're meeting my fists!" Knuckles pushed through the crowd, grabbing Felix by the collar. The red echidna had heard every word and wasn't going to stand for anymore taunts. "And you're probably lying about this whole thing too!"

There were murmurs and gasps from the crowd.

"Whoa, time out here!" Ralph had to cut in again, pulling "Felix" free. "Felix wouldn't kill anyone!"

"He would if he was making a big joke about it and scaring kids."

"You know what? You could be right, Knucklehead," agreed Bowser. "That sob story was probably fake."

"What are you guys saying?" Ralph asked. He couldn't stand all the accusations against his friend. Felix was the sweetest guy he knew, but then again, he was scaring poor Tails and seemingly making a big joke out of the situation. Which wasn't funny, and definitely wasn't like Felix. He had to know the truth about this.

"Why are you defending him?" Bowser scowled. "Don't you know he killed a kid?"

"And my best friend?" Tails wailed.

"Do you guys see a weapon anywhere on me?" "Felix" motioned to his waist, where only his golden hammer hung on his belt.

"Their necks were snapped!" The Koopa King pointed to the two bodies, whose heads were obviously turned in unusual angles.

"Which is why I know Felix didn't do it!" Ralph interjected. "He doesn't have the strength!"

"You're his friend, though, so why should be believe you?" Knuckles growled.

"This is getting ridiculous!" It was Gene who pushed through the crowd, tired of all the accusations fired at his hero. "Can't you idiots see Fix-It Felix is innocent of this?"

"They obviously don't," said Felix, rolling his eyes. "Maybe 'Knucklehead' deserves to lose his game after all."

"That's enough, Felix!" Ralph growled, angry at his friend's behavior.

"But those fools..."

"I really don't care, Felix," Gene cut him off. "Ralph is right (for once). I don't know what's gotten into you, or _all_ of you, but we're going home and we'll get to the bottom of this. Ralph and his friends will look for their killer. He's saved this arcade before, he'll do it again. Now, excuse us, gentlemen."

As Felix, Ralph, and the Nicelander moved through the crowd (while earning stares and scowls from the other characters), and left the restroom to join Calhoun and Vanellope, who were standing near the door. They had obviously been listening to everything that was going on in there.

"Billy Hatcher...and Sonic?" Vanellope was at a loss for words. "I don't know who Billy Hatcher was, but _Sonic_? Someone killed _him_?"

"And his name is well known all over the arcade," added Calhoun. "This could be danger just waiting to happen. Especially for those two games when Litwak notices in the morning. Why do those idiots think Fix-It had something to do with the murders?"

"Because they're complete a..." Felix's voice was muffled by Ralph's hand.

"That's why," Gene motioned to the possessed handyman, who was fighting for air. "Honestly, Felix, what has gotten into you in there?"

"It was that bratty, whiny fox!" "Felix" snapped. "He was the one who accused me of killing that hedge..er..Sonic and that Billy-whoever."

"Felix..." Ralph stared at his friend with worry. He knew that this behavior was not like him. Not even close. The Felix he knew would have reasoned with everyone in the restroom in a civilized manner. Instead he stooped down to Knuckles and Bowser's level. Also, he wouldn't make a huge joke out of the situation and scare kids, namely Tails, who (as far as Ralph knew) was very sensitive to heavy insulting. Something was up with Felix, but Ralph couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. He also had to find out who killed Sonic and Billy, both of whose games were on the verge of getting unplugged in the morning (once Litwak found out). But he knew whoever did it was very smart not to leave any evidence behind (both necks were snapped).

"What happened in here?"

Everyone turned to see a brown-haired young woman approach them. She had her staff at the ready.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asked, confused.

"I'm Sonia," the woman replied, "And I just sensed some dark power at work in the men's restroom. And I still sense it."

"What? You know something we don't?" Vanellope inquired.

"I might," said Sonia, "And it could be the work of Lucia."

The four of them stared at each other, then back at Sonia, wondering whether or not they should trust this woman.

"Lucia?" Ralph repeated, "Who's that?"

"I'd explain it to you now, but it's too dramatic here in _Tapper_. We need to go somewhere else."

"How about _Sugar Rush_?" Felix suggested. _This is my chance. __I can get into the code room again and permanently do some damage. But then again, the glitch can regenerate in there. Besides, I want to deal with her myself._

But then Gene spoke up, "How about _Fix-It Felix Jr._? It's too loud with all the racing in that place. Not too fond of being there, ugh."

"Fine." Sonia agreed.

_This is perfect for the princess's grave. _The possessed handyman thought as he followed the others out of _Tapper_, looking forward to getting his long-awaited revenge on Vanellope and Ralph. _All I have to do is wait._

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone returned to _Fix-It Felix Jr._, where the group and Sonia went up to the penthouse.

"So who's this Lucia?" Vanellope asked once she and her friends sat down.

"She's a necromancer and my nemesis in _Spirits of Darkness._ Unlike Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix (yes, I've seen you in Central Station together), Lucia and I never got along, even after hours and after hours and after our game got unplugged. She's truly wicked, and can bring back the dead. Quite skilled at it, I might add."

"And you could sense her magic at work in _Tapper_?" Calhoun inquired.

"Yes," said Sonia, "In the men's restroom. You said two characters were killed in there, right?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog and Billy Hatcher," replied Ralph.

"That's strange. Lucia doesn't have the power to kill. She had to have called upon something or someone." That was when she gasped upon realization. "No...she can't have. She needed a basin to call _him_."

"She probably used the toilets in the restroom," "Felix" guessed. "That counts as a basin."

"Felix, I thought you said you were knocked out when Billy and Sonic were killed," said Ralph. Something was definitely strange about his friend. Scaring and taunting, now possible lying. The wrecker didn't know exactly what was up with him, though.

"But not before seeing what was going on. And you're not going to believe who was there with Lucia."

That was when fear built up in Ralph. "Don't tell me it was..._him_."

"I'm afraid so. He and Lucia were in there, along with some strange demon."

"Turbo," Sonia said the name with disgust. "He had his game unplugged after ours, then took over (and almost destroyed) _Sugar Rush._"

"You know the whole story about him?" Vanellope asked.

"It's been around Game Central Station. Besides, he and I..." The slayer trailed off, looking away for a second.

"You and him what?" "Felix" asked with mock interest. _Not that I don't already know the whole story. Heck, I've lived_ _it_._ But please, dear Sonia, by all means tell these fools what's been going on between us. And I'll enjoy seeing you in tears._

"Well, let's just say it was something that shouldn't have happened in the first place." Sonia put on a hard look. "Had I known who he really was back then, of course. Or what he was going to be. He was better off dead. But now that Lucia brought him back _and _ called upon Tudyk, hell will most likely take over throughout the arcade."

"And Turbo's probably after me," Vanellope piped up.

"For revenge, no doubt," Calhoun added. "That virus won't stay dead. But who's this Tudyk clown?"

"He's a powerful lord of the dead. Lucia calls upon him to grant her undead army power. And he's probably lent Turbo some of it. Don't count Tudyk himself out, though. His dark magic is no joke in-game _ or _out."

"Then that means Turbo's stronger than ever now," Ralph realized.

"Yeah," "Felix" agreed. "With darkness at my...er..._his_ disposal, we have to be more careful this time. So where do we find this Tudyk and Lucia?"

"We don't know," said Sonia, "Yet I sense darkness in this room. And it's been following us from _Tapper_." She looked from Ralph to Vanellope to Calhoun and then stopped at Felix, who seemed to scowl a little at her. The slayer stared at him for a long second, as if sensing something from the possessed handyman.

_If Sonia thinks she's going to thwart my plans for revenge, she's got another thing coming,_ he thought. Turbo Time _wasn't the only game that got unplugged, dear. Heck, Litwak pulled your plug before mine. And I hope you remember that, too._

"Stop looking at my husband so suspiciously!" Calhoun snapped, moving in front of Felix. "What? You think _he's_ working for those clowns you're talking about?"

"No, I just sense darkness in this room," said Sonia, then sighed. "Forgive me. It was foolish of me to stare at your husband as if suspecting him." She then turned to Felix. "It was foolish of me, Fix-It Felix."

"Oh, no big deal," the handyman shrugged. "I've been getting that a lot in _Tapper_." he muttered under his breath. "Those fools..." A dark look crossed his face as "Felix" stared at Sonia, knowing that she was getting on to him. _Looks like I should get rid of you first, Sonia._

_There's something off about Fix-It Felix, but I won't say anything until I'm certain._

...

_"At least _someone's_ starting to figure something out," Felix said, watching the brown-haired woman named Sonia through the "screen". "Hopefully she can convince Ralph and the others."_

_"Not if I kill her first." Turbo appeared before him again.  
_

_"Right. Good luck with that. Sonia's one of the toughest gals I know. You and her seemed to be quite the steady couple thirty years ago. Until you started going crazy, that is. Anyway, once she finds out that's not me out there, you're as good as in trouble."  
_

_The pale racer glared at him, sending the usual, dark ropes to strangle the handyman, who started to gasp for air.  
_

_"Don't _ever_ mention us in that life again!" Turbo growled. "Besides, you don't anything about what's been going on between me and Sonia!_ Fix-It Felix Jr. _was just plugged in at the time. Remember that?"_

_"I do." Felix said, a smirk crossing his face, making his being chained to the wall of his mind second nature. "And I know it stole _Spirits of Darkness's_ thunder. But was Sonia or Lucia so jealous that she sabotaged_ Fix-It Felix Jr.?_ Nope. Because Ralph and I are still in our game and are enjoying peace. Or trying to. But you're right. I don't know what was going on between you and Sonia before Ralph and I got plugged in. And I doubt you'll tell me. You guys were right across from each other too. But I know you guys had been in love (it had been around Game Central Station). You guys were already a couple when _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was plugged in, so I don't know all the details. But I now know that Vanellope isn't the only one you're after now. Seriously, what has Sonia..."_

_"I said shut up!" The virus was growing tired of the handyman's constant questioning of his past with Sonia. "It was something long forgotten! And I won't make that same mistake again! Besides, it was _her _fault, not mine! And she'll pay for that just as much as Vanellope will pay for taking away my hard-regained glory in _Sugar Rush_!" With that, he vanished again, back into the outside world._

...

"Felix? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh." The possessed handyman snapped out his subconscious to regard Ralph, who was looking more concerned than before.

"You've been acting strange all day," the wrecker pointed out, "You sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am," "Felix" put on a fake smile. "I just...have to go outside that's all. Get some air." He chuckled, then left the penthouse, eyes fixed on both Vanellope, Ralph, and then Sonia as he left.

"What's with him?" The princess wondered.

"You got me, kid," said Ralph.

"I'll just have to get the answer out of him, then," Calhoun got up to go after him, gun as the ready as if suspecting foul play. "He wouldn't lie to _me_, so I'll talk to Fix-It. I care about him too much for him to keep secrets from me. Seriously." She raised her gun as if proving her point, then left the room to join her husband downstairs. When she was gone, Vanellope moved closer to Sonia, as if starting to idolize her.

"So you're some sort of zombie slayer?" the princess asked. "That sounds cool!"

"It's not if your nemesis is carrying it outside her game. And on top of that, bringing back someone who was better off dead and forgotten."

"I don't understand," Ralph interjected, "You seem to know Turbo way better (and longer) than we had. I mean, _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was just plugged in a month after you and Turbo. So you must know some things we don't about him. What's your story with him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Sonia simply. "And don't mention his name anymore, please."

"Come on, slayer lady," Vanellope moved closer now. "He's tried to hurt me too, even kill me, so I understand. And he's after me, obviously."

"No you don't! And you're not the only one he's trying to kill."

"Then what's been..." Ralph started to ask.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sonia snapped. "Besides, Lucia is _my _responsibility. And so is _he_, considering how he gained powers from Tudyk."

"Yeah, good luck with that, lady," said Vanellope, sarcasm in her voice. "You may not want to talk about you and _him_, but you're still gonna need our help. If what you're saying about him having more power than before is true, then he's stronger than ever and you can't fight him by yourself."

"Vanellope's right, Sonia." agreed Ralph. "We've fought Tur..I mean, _him_ before, and we can stop him again. Just let us help you."

Sonia calmed down a little, staring at the wrecker and the princess. _They _had _defeated Turbo before, so it's hard to doubt them. _

"What do you say, Sonny?" Vanellope smiled, holding out a hand to the slayer.

Sonia winced at the nickname. "'Sonny?'"

"You know, Sonia. Sonny. To lighten you up. You _need_ to lighten up, after all."

Sonia couldn't help but chuckle at this girl's optimism. Even when she was being targeted by an enemy out for revenge, she always seems to look on the bright side of things. The side of hope.

_Which is what I need to do._

...

_I need to get Vanellope alone,_ Turbo thought, glancing up at the screen showing the real world. _Away from everyone else, even Wreck-It Ralph. But in a way where I won't be too suspicious. This would've been the perfect opportunity if Sonia wasn't with us. And she's already suspicious about me but isn't certain. Dear Sonia, how we loved each other thirty years ago. You understood why I had to do what I did to _Roadblasters_, and this game later on once I take care of that ape. And I haven't forgotten about you, Princess Vanellope._

"What are you thinking about over here?"

The possessed Felix jumped, then turned to regard Lucia behind him.

"Do _not_ do that again!" he snapped. "You scare me doing that!"

"You? Scared? That's a rare sight. Anyway, how do you plan on getting Penelope alone and away from that Wreck-It Ralph?"

"Were you reading my thoughts, Lucy?"

"Nope, just a wild guess on what you were planning, that's all. Anyway, I have some suggestions on how you can go about doing it. Assuming you're short on ideas."

"And while I'm at it, Sonia needs to die too. I can't have her suspicions going to those fools or anyone else in the arcade."

"Well, people are believing that Fix-It Felix is a potential murderer now and possibly going Turbo. Nice going."

"I'm not done yet, blondie. Anyway, are you here to give me an idea on how to approach that glitch or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Geez, don't get snippy with me. You want my help or not?"

"What is this plan of yours?" Turbo grumbled.

"Let's head back to Game Central Station, my friend," Lucia smiled darkly, "I'll tell you all about it." The necromancer and "Felix" boarded the small trolley out of _Fix-It Felix Jr._, but not before being seen as they pulled off.

Calhoun came out of the apartment, catching sight of her husband and a blonde young woman disappearing down the tunnel to Game Central Station.

"Hey! Come back here with my husband, whoever you are!" She aimed her gun at the tunnel, but lowered it when she realized they were already out of sight.

"What's going on, Sarge?" Vanellope asked, coming out of the apartment with Ralph and Sonia.

"Some blonde took my husband! And they just left when I came down here. Damn it!" Calhoun was trying to stay calm. She already lost one love, and she couldn''t afford to lose another.

"A blonde?" Sonia repeated, then gasped. "Lucia. _She _ was here. But that doesn't make sense. I didn't sense her. I sensed Tudyk's power. She must've been concealing her energy from me. And now Tudyk's energy's gone."

"We need to go after them," Ralph said. "And get Felix back. Sonia, will you be able to sense them?"

"I'll try." _My suspicions about Felix could be right after all. But we'll see._

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph! All characters belong to their respective owners! Only Sonia, the demon Tudyk, and Lucia are mine.**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 5**

"So? Um...well..." Taffyta was stammering (which was a first for her), finding it hard to get anything out. She'd been spending time with Vyse, game-jumping(it was still after hours). They were now in _Super Mario Kart_, watching the sun set over Koopa Beach. "You...like doing this? Game-jumping, I mean?"

"Yep," the air pirate smiled his cocky smile. It was obvious that he was (sometimes stealing along the way), and he could see that Taffyta was also enjoying herself. They'd been hanging out for a week and already Vyse and Taffyta were friends. The difference was that Vyse only seemed to consider her more like a little sister (the only family were his two companions Aika and Fina), while Taffyta was hoping for something more.

"Nice...sunset, huh?" the pink-clad racer was blushing, looking away. _Taffyta, pull yourself together!_

"It's something alright," Vyse agreed, "Though I prefer the one in my game or probably _Alex Kidd_. Speaking of Kidd, I was supposed to meet him in a few in _Dance Dance Revolution_. Maybe he wouldn't mind me bringing some company along. And I wouldn't blame him, seeing as he lost his best friend Hatcher earlier." The air pirate gave Taffyta that smile again.

"You're...inviting me along?" the racer was taken aback. _Wow, he just...he just..._

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, and if we see that Penelope or whoever friend of yours in GCS, invite her along too."

"You mean Vanellope," corrected Taffyta. "She's probably busy with her friends. Besides, I don't think she'll be interested in Alex Kidd or whoever he is."

"Are you kidding? Kidd's her biggest fan. Ever since that Turbo crap, she and Wreck-It Ralph's been pretty popular. Even I respect the big guy."

"Taffyta!"

The racer and Vyse turned to see Candlehead and Rancis running up to them. Both looked panicked.

"Guys! What's wrong?"

"We were passing through Game Central Station toward you guys, and we saw..." Rancis trailed off, too scared to finish his sentence.

"Saw what?" Taffyta inquired. Vyse was also curious.

"Crumbelina! She just got killed, along with someone near _Banjo-Kazooie_! Some skull-faced guy I saw. But you're so not gonna believe who killed them!" Candlehead was in tears.

Taffyta felt dread in her stomach. One of her best friends. Dead. Crumbelina was like a sister to the pink-clad racer. Crumbelina was too sweet to have..But the question of who did it still lingered in Taffyta's mind. "Who? Who killed her, Candlehead?"

Candlehead sniffed, trying to hold back more cries but failing. "It was Ralph's friend Fix-It Felix. He was with some blonde too."

"Yeah," Rancis added, "Someone named Lucinda or Lucy or something."

"Lucia?" Vyse inquired. "From that unplugged game _Spirits of Darkness_?"

"You know about her?"

"Yeah. She's not someone you want to be around. But I've been seeing Eggman having eyes for her. Anyway, Fix-It Felix killing someone? That's...kinda...hard to believe, seeing as he's the sweetest guy around. Got quite the woman too. And why would he want to hang around with someone like Lucia?"

"I have no idea, but I know we'd better warn Vanellope and her friends," said Taffyta, "They definitely have got to hear about this."

...

_"I wish there was something I could do," Felix said, staring at the two dead bodies in _Banjo-Kazooie's_ port. "Poor kid from _Sugar Rush_. I don't know who the skull-faced guy was, though. But this has to stop before Ralph, Vanellope, or Tammy is next. There has to be some way for me to contact them and warn them about Turbo taking over me. I can't let him have his way with my body. Half of everybody in Game Central Station already thinks I'm a murderer, and it's only going to get worse if I don't do something." Felix watched as a crowd was already starting to form around the two bodies, just like there had been in _Tapper_._

"Damn, whoever this guy is, they're killing kids," said a Hammer Bro.

"Uh, man? Isn't the 'whoever' Fix-It Felix?" a Fire Bro. asked. "I mean, we heard he was the one who killed that blue hedgehog and chicken boy in _Tapper_."

_"No! That was Turbo taking over me!" Felix yelled, but remembered nobody could hear him._

"And he just saw him go into _B-K_ a half hour ago," added a Boomerang Bro. "Damn, this guy works fast. Looks like good guys have a dark side too."

"Fix-It struck again, huh?" Bowser pushed through the crowd, taking a look at the two bodies. "That's that Mumbo clown, but who's the kid?"

"Crumbelina!" A pink-clad girl with a peanut butter cup boy and candle-topped girl fought through the crowd, at a loss for words at the sight of friend's body. "No!" The girl crouched down to Crumbelina, starting to sob. "How could Felix..." Why would he...?"

"We don't know, Taffyta," said the boy, "And we saw him with a blonde too."

"I don't see Lucia anywhere," said Vyse, finally catching up to the trio. "Or Felix. They must've gotten away. But that can't be like Felix. It doesn't make sense."

_"Leave it to a _Skies of Arcadia_ resident to figure that one out," said Felix sarcastically, still watching the scene._

"What's going on here?"

"Wreck-It Ralph! Vanellope!" Taffyta turned to see the wrecker, the princess, Sergeant Calhoun, and Sonia made it through the crowd. "Look at this!"

"You seriously need to find a new friend, man," suggested the Fire Bro., patting Ralph on the shoulder as he left with his friends.

"What?" the "villain" gasped, then noticed the two dead bodies, specifically the _Sugar Rush_ resident. "No way..."

"Crumbelina!" Vanellope couldn't believe it either. "Who could've..."

"That's the weird part," said Candlehead, "It was Fix-It Felix."

"Him and some blonde named Lucia," Rancis added.

"Wait, Fix-It?" Calhoun was confused. "Why would my husband want to kill a kid and a skull-faced freak?"

"Did you say Lucia was here?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't know where they were headed next because we ran so we wouldn't be next." Candlehead said.

"Then the crowd was here when we got here," added Vyse. "And I'm telling you, these people are starting to believe Fix-It's going Turbo. I don't believe Felix is a killer, though, so you can trust me. I think it's all Lucia."

"As do I," agreed Sonia. _This is why I can't shake the feeling that there's something up with Fix-It Felix. I mean, Lucia doesn't have the power to kill, so she had to have needed something to do it for her. But Felix is alive. She can only bring back the dead. This is getting confusing. But then there's the detail of her bringing back Turbo...and where is _he_ in all this?_

"And where's Felix?" Ralph wondered.

"Lucia still has him probably," Vanellope guessed. "And I'm sure Sonny can sense her."

"Let's get out of this crowd first," the slayer said.

The group pushed out of the crowd, which allowed Sonia to easily sense Lucia again.

"Where are they now, Sonny?" Vanellope asked.

"Hey, um, Vanellope?"

Everyone turned to see that Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Vyse were joining up with them.

"What's up?"

"We were wondering if...we could come with you?" Taffyta asked. "I mean, you might need some help."

"You guys need to go back to _Sugar Rush_," Ralph suggested, "Someone's gotta warn everyone there not to leave." Then he turned to Vyse. "You too, kid. Clearly not _Sugar Rush_, though."

"I was headed back to _Skies of Arcadia_ anyway to warn Aika and Fina." The air pirate turned to go back to his game. "Anyway, sorry we didn't get to go to _DDR_, Taffyta."

"Hey, that's okay. We got plenty of time for that after we take care of that Lucia lady. Besides, I'm still...trying to get through what happened to Crumbelina." the pink-clad racer waved to Vyse, then turned back to the group. "And that's why I want to help you guys kick that Lucia's butt. For Crumbelina's sake. And I find it hard to believe that Felix would kill her."

"Yeah," agreed Rancis, "Him being a nice guy and all."

"It's too dangerous for you three," said Calhoun, "I'm telling you, Lucia's probably using my husband to kill, and it may not be long before one of you are next."

"But..." Candlehead started to protest.

"Go back to _Sugar Rush_, guys." Vanellope cut her off. "Please. I don't want anyone else getting hurt or killed, and someone's gotta warn Sour Bill and the others."

"Come on, Vanellope," Taffyta pleaded, "Crumbelina was my..._our_ friend, and I want to avenge her."

"And you're gonna do just that, Taffyta. Just please, by going back to the game. And Lucia's not the only one out here, either."

"She's right, you know? And I knew another death would lure you guys out of your games. I just needed Ralph to leave his. Now I have all of you right where I want you."

"Felix?" Ralph recognized the voice, glancing around Game Central Station for his friend. _So it was true then? Felix was actually going Turbo and killed those characters? No, that can't be true. There's got to be another explanation for this._ The wrecker failed to believe that his friend was responsible for those deaths. Ralph and everyone else felt a chill in the air.

"It got cold all of a sudden," said Rancis, shivering.

"And where the heck is Felix?" Candlehead wondered.

"Right here, little candy-coated brat."

Darkness started to surround the group, moving past them to formi into a familiar figure. Everyone was surprised to see Felix, namely his twisted smile.

"Fix-It?" Calhoun was taken aback by her husband's shadowy appearance. "W-What the...? What's with...?"

"Turbo! You left me back there!"

"Now what?" Vanellope wondered as a blonde, young woman materialized beside Felix. "And 'Turbo?' What's going on?"

"Hello, Sonia," the blonde waved, "Glad to see me?"

"Lucia," said Sonia with disgust. "What have you done this time?"

"Not what _I_ did, but what _he_ did," the necromancer gestured to Felix, who sneered. "Or shall I say, an old...friend of yours. And theirs, apparently." Lucia glanced over at Ralph and friends. "Hey, I'm just the assist to his plans."

"I hope you're not talking about who I think you're talking about, Lucy or whoever you are!" Vanellope's fists were clenched, as well as dread started to fill her stomach.

"I'm afraid she is, glitch," "Felix" chuckled darkly, darkness starting to form around him. "And this time, you and that ape of a friend Ralph will be the ones taking the fall!" Then he glanced at Sonia, who still retained that hard look on her face. "And you, my dear Sonia, will follow."

_My suspicions were right, but how did Lucia..._ Then the slayer spoke aloud, "But Lucia doesn't have that power. Not the power to transfer a spirit of the dead to a living body."

"Oh, Sonia. There's been a lot of things you don't know about that I've been doing," said Lucia, "This just happens to be one of the powers I've learned during after hours. When we still had a game and you and Speed Demon here were still...an item." The necromancer motioned to the possessed Felix.

"An item?" Taffyta repeated. "You mean..."

"Go ahead, tell them, Sonia," "Felix" smirked. "Tell them all about us from thirty years ago."

"Are you kidding? We _never_ happened, Turbo!"

"Again, why are you calling Felix..." Then Vanellope was starting to figure out what was going on, as she stared into the red-rimmed eyes of the handyman, whose face was twisted into an evil grimace. "No...way..."

"So you've finally figured it out, huh, princess?" He moved closer to Vanellope, the dark aura trailing behind him. "Though you figured it out just as I'm about to kill you." A tendril of dark energy started to wrap itself around her neck.

"Get your viral hands off of her!" Ralph growled. "And get out of Felix's body!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Wreck-It Ralph," Turbo smirked. "Especially when I have the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on you all!"

"What? By killing other characters?" Calhoun questioned, "And why use my husband as a vessel?"

"Fix-It Felix is weak-willed," explained Lucia, "In order for my spirit transfer magic to work, the vessel of choice can't have a strong will. Otherwise, the spirit will be driven out. And as for the many deaths we've caused so far, it was payment."

"For what?" Vanellope demanded.

"No..." Sonia was at a loss for any further words as she was hearing everything. "You two didn't..."

"Oh yes, love," Turbo sneered. "Sonic, that chicken brat, the skull-faced moron..." Then his gaze fell on Taffyta and friends. "...and that bratty friend of yours, Taffyta. All of them, they were sacrifices."

"To the demon Tudyk," added Lucia, "He gave my little friend here some of his dark magic, which makes him stronger than he was before. For a fee, of course."

"In sacrificing key characters in games?" Sonia was angry now.

"Hey, they were the ones in wrong place at the wrong time," said Turbo, "Besides, killing main characters are more fun, 'cause that means their games get unplugged the next morning. Oh, and I'll be adding more games on that list beforehand, starting with _Sugar Rush_." The possessed Felix proceeded to strangling Vanellope with the shadowy tendril.

"No!" the princess pushed him away, causing him to stumble backward.

"Stubborn, are we, Vanellope?"

"Leave her alone!" Sonia demanded, "If you want to fight someone, fight me!"

"Don't worry, Sonia." Turbo assured the slayer with amusement. "You'll be next. After all, you'll have to pay too." Then he moved up to her, lips meeting hers, causing Sonia to stumble backward, frozen in shock. "Everything I did after _that_ time had been for you, after all. Where's my thanks?"

"You... monster!" Taffyta charged at the virus. "You killed Crumbelina!" But she was quickly caught in the clutches of the darkness growing at her feet. The pink-clad racer tried to run, but the shadows were starting to close in on her, creating a cage.

"Taffyta!" Rancis started toward them, but was stopped by Lucia.

"I wouldn't try if I were you," the necromancer said.

"Let go of the kid!" Calhoun demanded, gun aimed at Turbo.

"I wouldn't do that, either. Not if you don't want to risk hurting poor Felix," the virus smirked, then vanished, with Lucia following suit.

"That...viral piece of..." Calhoun was at the end of her rope.

"Calm down, Sarge," Vanellope placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Felix back."

"And Taffyta too," added Candlehead.

"Now you guys _really_ have to go back to _Sugar Rush_," the princess said.

"But they got..." Rancis started.

"No, you gotta warn the others. Tell them not to leave." Vanellope was leaving no room for arguements.

"Okay." Candlehead sighed. "And you're right. We'll just get in the way."

"Besides, someone's gotta warn everyone," Rancis added.

"Good luck. And you'd better promise Taffyta will be safe." With that, the two racers headed back to _Sugar Rush's_ port, boarding the train back into the game.

"We need to stop this before any more games risk getting unplugged," Ralph said.

"But Turbo could be anywhere," Vanellope replied.

"Good thing zombie slayer can..." Suddenly Calhoun froze mid-sentence when she noticed Sonia on her knees, frozen and tears in her eyes. "What's up with you? Did that asshole rattle you that much with that kiss? Come to think of it, he seems to know you, maybe even have been in love with you. Seriously, from how he kissed you, it looked that way. But that can't be true, can it? No way would you have been in love with Turbo and being an actual couple."

Sonia looked up at the commando, still sobbing and all traces of her hard exterior gone, leaving a broken young woman.

"What that Lucia was saying," Vanellope guessed, "...can't be true, right? It's not, right?"

Sighing and wiping away tears, Sonia finally said, "It's all true."

**A lot has happened in this chapter! And talk about some suspense here! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Read and review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing them!**


	7. Author's Note

**Before the next chapter, I'd like to point out that it's good that everyone who's interested in my fic has favorited and is following the story, but that's not enough to let a writer know that they like it and the writer who has put so much time and effort into the story doesn't know whether or not to continue or what they're doing wrong because readers are not reviewing. Or the author just gets a handful of reviews.**

**And I know it's not everyone who's been reading and reviewing, it's most of those who's read this fic and only favorited and is following the story. And I'm not trying to be harsh or ungrateful about it. Quite far from it. Ungrateful and harsh is begging for reviews through threatening to deny updates. And I'm not like that. I just think it's nice and common courtesy that if you've faved a story and want to follow it, the least one can do is leave a review to let the reader know if they're doing a good job or if the fic needs a little work. **

**And I'm not the only author out there who's been through this. Lots of others could empathize with me on this. And I've heard of many fics that get deleted because of lack of reviews, which results in loss of confidence for the story. And I'm not trying to offend anyone, I just empathize with those who are faced with this dilemma.**

**Again, I'm not trying to beg for reviews or being ungrateful or harsh about this. I'm just pointing out what I've been seeing in my fics (not all of my fics, but most), and it's been bothering me. And it's unsettling. Even three words or constructive crit would suffice. Therefore, if you fave or follow a story, keep in mind how much time and effort the writer has put into said fic.**

**That being said, the next chapter will be coming in a few days. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story, no ma'am. I'm enjoying it as much as you guys have been. And I really would like to know how I'm doing so far on it. If there's any ideas or suggestions for future chapters or anything wrong you'd like to point out, just review or PM me. Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter as promised! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 6**

_"Sonia..." Felix had been watching the scene, from Taffyta's kidnapping to a shocking secret. "Sonia...and Turbo? In a relationship? So it was true, and no wonder why he didn't want to talk about it. And what had he done for her that she never thanked him for? They were already together when we were plugged in, so Ralph nor I know all the details."_

_"You fool. Isn't it obvious? It happened after your game was plugged in, which had been the cause of everything."_

_"Wait, is this about _Fix-It Felix Jr._ outshining _Spirits of Darkness_?" The handyman looked down to regard Turbo, who had an annoyed look on his face. "How does that...?"_

_"You tore us apart when your game came. Destroyed our relationship! Thanks to you and that warthog, Sonia's game was replaced with _Roadblasters_!"_

_"And then you got angry and sabotaged the game because it stole your thunder. You wanted to stay popular."_

_"Not only that. That's where you haven't learned everything about Sonia and I. Sure I was doing it for her. I couldn't bear to see my Sonia suffering, so I had to do something to avenge the loss of her game."_

_"So that's also why you crashed _Roadblasters_."_

_"And did I get a thank-you from her? A kiss? No. Instead, Sonia...told me to 'go to hell,' which was probably what they used in her game. She didn't want to see me again after that. She didn't love me anymore."_

_"That serves you right," Felix wanted to say, but just looking down at Turbo wanted him to feel pity for him. "And you used that fury to take over _Sugar Rush_ later? From what I'm hearing, Ralph, me, Sonia, and recently Vanellope must've made your life so miserable you feel you need to make others suffer. And you feel like you gotta stay on top. Maybe that's why you lost Sonia, don't you think? She may have taken her popularity loss in stride, while.."_

_"Shut up! I don't need a damn handyman to lecture me! Or look at me with those eyes! What I had done to that miserable game was for Sonia. You ruined everything, Fix-It Felix! And that brat just added on to that hell! Now darkness is all I have to guide me. And take over the arcade. But not before getting rid of you, your friends, and the girl who ripped out my heart!"_

_"And you're holding Taffyta as a hostage to do that?" Felix asked._

_Turbo was growing tired of the handyman's mockery. He had to put him in his place. The virus turned to regard Felix, who was confused._

_"What? You got another plan?"_

_"I do. And it starts with that demon Tooty or whoever. And don't worry, I have more than enough sacrifices for it."_

_"What are you..." Then Felix's eyes fell on the "monitor," where he noticed he'd just arrived at the _Skies of Arcadia_ port, with Alex Kidd exiting, heading for his own game next door. This filled the hero with dread. "Kidd, run!"_

_"He can't hear you, Fix-It." Turbo laughed, then vanished into the " monitor."_

_"Kidd!" Felix was struggling against the chains again, desperately wanting to save the helpless Arain but realized he couldn't. All he could do was watch as Turbo's borrowed powers engulfed Kidd, ripping into his chest. The Arian let out a shriek as the last of his life was taken from him. Felix couldn't bear to watch anymore, nor did he want to._

_"At least Ralph, Tammy, and Vanellope know that's not me out there," he said. "Hopefully they and Sonia will find a way to get Turbo out of my body. They need to hurry, though!"_

_..._

"So, what's the story between you and Turbo?" Vanellope asked. She and the others were back in _Fix-It Felix Jr._, anxious to know Sonia's story and at the same time figure out how to defeat Turbo and Lucia as well as save Taffyta and Felix.

"Vanellope!" Ralph scolded. "Can't you see Sonia's..."

"No, it's fine. It's okay. She has a right to know, considering he's hurt her too."

"Not in a romantic sense, though." said Vanellope.

"I was in your shoes before, Sonia," added Calhoun. "How you find the person you care about and love...and then lose him in the end."

"Wasn't Brad programmed into you?" Ralph reminded.

"I know, but it just makes me feel the pain of losing someone. And that's what Sonia's going through with Turbo. And we both tried to cover up those pasts."

"Did this Brad care about you?" Sonia asked. "As much as Felix does now?"

"As you just knew, Brad was just a past programmed into me. But your relationship with that asshole virus was obviously real."

"It was," the slayer hissed those two words almost with disgust. "Before _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was plugged in."

"Definitely before Sarge and me too," added Vanellope.

Sonia nodded, then continued. "_Spirits of Darkness_ and _Turbo Time_ were brought into Litwak's arcade on the same day. We were right across from each other. I had my undead-slaying and Lucia damage control, and Turbo had racing in his code. Then, after hours an our first day, I was touring the arcade with Surge Protector. And that was the first time we met, locking eyes with each other. We were drawn to each other from that day on."

"Love at first sight, huh?" Vanellope smirked, but knew it was going to be anything but funny.

"Yeah, it was. We visited each other after hours so often we even became friends. He'd teach me how to race and I'd teach him how to fight and use a sword. Then a few months later, we became a couple. The hottest couple in Game Central Station." Then Sonia turned to Ralph. "Until _Fix-It Felix Jr._ was plugged in a year later. That was when our relationship started to go to hell."

"And Felix and I were growing more popular around the arcade," said Ralph, "Yeah, I remember that. Back when I was being treated like a true bad guy by the Nicelanders. But I didn't know it would... I'm sorry, go on."

Sonia nodded, then continued. "So once you and Fix-It Felix became the biggest thing around, Lucia and I were forgotten. And so was my relationship with Turbo (though we were still together). When he heard that I lost my game, he let me live in _Turbo Time_ with him during after hours. He said everything was going to be okay. And he was right. We had each other. But as quickly as he had promised that, another game had been plugged in a week later in place of _Spirits of Darkness_."

"_Roadblasters_," Ralph said, "And that was when Turbo started..."

"Exactly. When _Roadblasters_ started to steal Turbo's thunder, it wasn't pretty. He was enraged, but was careful not to take it out on me. But that night he told me what he was going to do."

"Sabotage the game," Vanellope prompted. "And you didn't support that plan, right?"

"No, I didn't, but Turbo kept saying that no one should replace me. Or put us in the dark. He didn't want Turbo-and-Sonia to be forgotten. He wanted our popularity back. He wanted to destroy _Roadblasters. _For us. And I didn't like it. I tried to stop him. I kept telling him and telling him that it was wrong, and for a second I thought I had gotten through to him. But I knew I was wrong. He made a deal with me instead, giving me two options: If I could give him 'something good,' he'd reconsider doing such a horrible thing. Otherwise, I was for crashing _Roadblasters_."

"And neither choice benefited you," Calhoun inquired. "Or the other game. Assuming the 'something good' part meant..." She regarded Vanellope in the room. "..._things_ in bed."

"No they didn't. I've always hated desperate people. And I never slept with anyone before. Not for..._things_. But I saw the look in Turbo's eyes when I said I couldn't choose. I wasn't ready for second base (well, I was but just not to satisfy him out of bribery), but he was hungry for it, no matter what choice I made. I tried to tell him no, but...he kept going. Turbo pinned me to the bed and..." Sonia was starting to break down again. "...he..."

"He what?" Vanellope was growing curious now.

"Never mind." Ralph placed his large hands over the princess's ears. He knew what Sonia was trying to say, and he sure didn't want Vanellope to hear. "Did he...?"

"He _raped_ you?" Calhoun realized.

Sonia nodded, sobbing. "I tried to fight back, but I couldn't. He forced it on me. Forcing it, forcing it... and it hurt. Then afterwards, I kept pleading to him not to do it. Not to crash the other racing game. I kept trying to reason with that it was wrong. But he didn't listen, then he called me a coward, saying that if I wasn't with him, I was against him. And I was against him, far as sabotaging _Roadblasters _was concerned. Then the next day came, and I saw Turbo going into _Roadblasters_. And that was the last day I saw him, _Turbo Time,_ and _Roadblasters_. It made me angry that he'd do such a thing. One that supposedly had cost him his life! And now he's doing the same to you three and Felix. It just goes to show that he wasn't what he was cracked up to be. So...evil!" Sonia clenched her fists, tears still streaming. "That's why I'm going to do everything I can to help you guys stop him! I'm not letting him destroy another game or this arcade! And I know he's using the kid as bait to lure you three out."

"But to what game?" Calhoun wondered. "Where is he holding her?"

"We can rule out _Sugar Rush, Hero's Duty, _and here," Ralph said.

"And I can't sense Lucia anywhere now," Sonia added. "Lucia's completely hid her energy and Turbo's .But she can't block off Tudyk's. And he's been called upon again, I can tell."

"From what you said before, that means..."

"Yes, Turbo's killed someone else for payment."

"Are they close?" Calhoun asked.

"We might be able to tell once we're back in GCS. We need to hurry, though."

_Please, don't be Taffyta._ Vanellope pleaded silently as she followed her friends and Sonia out of the penthouse toward the trolley for Game Central Station, hoping to put an end to Turbo and saving Felix and Taffyta.

**Sorry this took a while! I was thinking of doing a prequel for this centering around Turbo and Sonia's relationship and how it came to be and fell apart. Let me know if you're interested! Anyway, read and review! I love hearing your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 7**

"You're not getting away with this, you know?" Taffyta said, shaking the bars of the shadow-created cage. She had been dragged around from game to game by Turbo-possessed Felix and Lucia, only being able to watch as the two continued their killing spree, killing out-of-game characters, such as King Dedede in _Donkey Kong Country_, and a few Toads hanging out in _Street Fighter_. And the list was growing. It was a horrible sight to the racer. She, Turbo, and Lucia were now in _Jak and Daxter_, where she looked around. "What are we doing in Elf World?"

"Shut up, little girl! You know why," The possessed handyman shot Taffyta a glare. "This is the only place we haven't been."

"This one and _Super Mario Bros._," added Lucia. "Turbo, I don't understand. We got enough life force already." The necromancer held up a lantern containing the many souls. "And Tudyk's waiting in GCS, so why...?"

"You'll see, Lucinda. Now shut up, both of you!"

"Well, excuse me," Lucia sighed, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to know why we're here."

"Yeah," Taffyta agreed, "Isn't that elf guy and the squirrel characters in this game? They're safe, right?"

That was when it hit Lucia. "Wait, I know why we're here. Those other guys. Ratchet and that robot. Not to mention that sexy raccoon. They and Jak usually get together almost every week."

"Looks like we picked the perfect time then," said Turbo. "Look."

Taffyta and Lucia watched as a cat-like creature carrying a robot stepped off the train, along with a raccoon.

"Sly Cooper's not with those other guys?" Taffyta was confused, and also relieved. But her anxiety returned when she dared a glance at Turbo, whose borrowed magic was at the ready. She was worried for the two, and she couldn't let the virus kill any one else. She had to get their attention.

"Jak should be here," Ratchet said, heading toward the village.

"Wait, I sense someone nearby, Ratchet," Clank warned.

"What are you talking about?" Sly asked, shaking his head. "It could be Jak."

"Guys! Get out of here!" Taffyta shrieked, rattling her cage, but none of them looked her way.

"Save it. They can't hear you, remember?" Lucia reminded. "The cage blocks off the victim's voice and the victim herself."

The pink-clad racer slumped back, forgetting that she and the cage was invisible to everyone but Turbo and Lucia. Those three were in danger and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was watch as the possessed Felix thrust his hand forward at Ratchet, then clenched his fist, causing the Lombax to collapse.

"Ratchet!" Clank gasped, shaking his friend, who wasn't stirring.

"What happened to him?" Sly wondered, kneeling to Ratchet's side.

"He just...fainted."

"No, piece of tin. He's dead."

Clank and Sly turned to see a handyman step out of the bush nearby, along with a blonde.

"What the...?" Sly, usually calm, was confused. "Fix-It Felix? And who's the blonde?"

"Don't worry. You're not gonna be around long enough to find out, I'm afraid." said Lucia, then glanced over at Turbo. _What is this guy up to? We have enough life force already._

"What's going on?"

Everyone noticed Jak, along with his sidekick Daxter, approaching.

"Hey, Jak, ain't that Fix-It Felix?" the ottsel asked.

"But there's something funny about him. And that girl. I may not have been at their wedding, but I'm guessing something happened between him and that woman from _Hero's Duty_."

"That's not for any of you fools to find out," "Felix" sneered. "That commando will be joining you all and this cat soon enough." He motioned to the dead Ratchet.

"Too bad we can't kill you elves here, though," said Lucia, arms crossed, then turned to Sly, who (along with Clank) tried to make a break for Game Central Station. "As for them..."

"They're not going anywhere." the handyman disappeared, then materialized in front of the raccoon thief and robot.

"What?" Sly froze. "You don't have that power. You're not supposed to."

"We're not supposed to have a lot of things." "Felix" smirked, then thrust his hand into the raccoon's chest.

"Oh...my..." Clank was shaking, feeling like his circuits were going to overheat from fear.

"Get...back...to your game!" Sly urged, life quickly slipping away from him.

"No you don't!" "Felix" started going after the small robot, but was stopped by Jak.

"Leave him alone!" he demanded.

"Yeah, or we'll hand ya a beating!" Daxter put his tiny fists up.

"Not likely, chumps!" With that, Turbo sent a telekinetic force that sent the two flying backward. "Be lucky you're in your own game." He disappeared, Lucia following suit with Taffyta's cage.

...

_"This is getting ugly. Really ugly," Felix had been watching the entire scene play out in _Jak and Daxter_. Now _Ratchet and Clank _and _Sly Cooper _were going to get the axe the next morning, and there was nothing he could do. The handyman watched as his possessed body, along with Lucia, was headed for one of the alleys of Game Central Station, where Tudyk had been waiting. "What is that virus planning now? And with Taffyta?" He watched as Lucia was dragging the pink-clad racer's cage into the alley, with Taffyta scowling at the blonde._

_"I'm not planning anything with that brat. And I can care less about that robot who had gotten away from me too."_

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Turbo?"_

_The pale racer appeared in front of Felix again. "Of course I am, Fix-It. Enjoying how everyone's thinking you're a murder. But it'll be more fun to kill your wife, the glitch, and the ape you call a friend and make it look like you killed them too. And Sonia. Oh, Sonia, you should never have ripped out my heart that night. Those squat midgets in your game'll start to be scared of you. That way, I'll have revenge _and_ ruin your reputation, not to mention _Fix-It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush, _and _Hero's Duty_ will be out of order along with those other useless games here. And Litwak will soon be out of a job." Turbo was laughing maniacally._

_But Felix was furious and wasn't letting this virus win, chained or not. If only he were out of those chains, then he'd teach him a lesson. Then he saw Lucia's eyes on him._

_"Looks like Lucille's waiting for me."_

_"What do you need that demon for again, anyway? You have power and taken plenty of innocent lives too. So why?"_

_Turbo chuckled darkly. "You've known enough already, Fix-It. I think you should suffer some more right now. Of course, you won't be around anymore once this is done."_

_"What in the great golly is that supposed to mean?" Felix was growing panicked._

_"I've been in your body, along with you. But two souls can't be in one body for too long (Lucia's filled me in on this stuff), which means one of us will eventually disappear."_

_"And that would be you?" the handyman guessed, voice shaky. He knew that wasn't true, but he didn't want to lose hope._

_"Actually, it would be you who will no longer exist anymore. I've been using your body quite a bit without you being active and interfering. And this will make your ceasing to exist go much faster. Don't you agree?"_

_"No! Because Ralph, Tammy, and Vanellope will find a way to save me before that happens! They won't let it happen, especially not my wife! Or Sonia. Come to think of it, no wonder she broke up with you after what you did to _Roadblasters_."_

_That last part burned Turbo up. He was not going to let this fool fire anymore comments about him and Sonia. Or mock him. Enraged, the ex-racer turned on Felix, yellow eyes piercing into the handyman's blue ones. He was pleased with the fear in the latter's eyes._

_"Suffer!" A cloud of darkness engulfed Felix, causing more wounds and gashes to form all over his body._

_"You...can't...do...this..." the hero pleaded, starting to lose consciousness._

_"I already have." Cackling in his King Candy laugh, Turbo disappeared back into the "monitor," leaving Felix to struggle against the attacking shadows._

_"Guys...you gotta...hurry..." Then the handyman's world went completely black._

**_Read and_ Review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 8**

"Tudyk should be nearby!" Sonia said. She and the others were in Game Central Station.

"That means we should find Turbo and Lucia too?" Vanellope asked.

"We should."

"Ralph! Help!" Felix's voice was heard.

"Felix?" the "villain" wondered, "Where are you?"

"No, Wreck-It! It's probably a trap!" Calhoun warned. "Turbo must be using his voice to call out to us."

"Vanellope! You gotta help me! Hurry!" Taffyta's voice was heard. "They're torturing me!"

"Don't worry, Taffyta! We're coming!" The princess assured her.

"Again, it's a trap!" Calhoun urged.

"How can you be sure, Sarge? I know Taffyta's voice."

"But she does she cry out for help like that?" Sonia interjected. "Calhoun's right. And it's coming from that alley." The slayer pointed at an alley near the _Alex Kidd_ port.

"Ralph! Tammy! Hurry!" Felix called in a panicked voice.

"At least we know they're in there," said Ralph.

"Still, we have to be careful," Sonia started to approach the alley, sword at the ready. "There's darkness coming from that alley."

...

"They're coming, aren't they?" Turbo smirked, "Just as I knew they would. Let's speed this up, shall we?"

_What is the meaning of this?_ Tudyk asked. He did not like to be kept waiting, especially when Lucia had called him, then went off with Turbo to collect more offerings. The demon scowled at the possessed Felix.

"Show him the sacrifice, Lulu."

"Here," Lucia held up the lantern of souls to the demon.

_Very well._ Tudyk absorbed the life force out of the lantern, making it a part of himself. _Your powers are maintained, Turbo. Farewell until the next time._

Turbo laughed at this. "Not this time. You owe me more than that."

_What is this nonsense? What more do you believe I owe you? _ The demon was growing more impatient now, already tired of the virus's wiles. _What are you planning?_

"Yeah, that's kinda what I want to know," Lucia added, staring at the possessed handyman intently. The necromancer was starting to have a bad feeling that Turbo was doing this more than just to have fun and revenge.

"Felix" snickered darkly, then looked up at the somewhat-agitated Tudyk (though he didn't seem to show it). He was going to enjoy this, and this demon was going to help him.

...

"It's gone!" Sonia realized, "Tudyk's energy...just faded."

"So that's good then?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know." When the group reached the alley from where the darkness had come, they only found an unconscious Lucia.

"But they were just here, you said," Ralph said.

"Without his little witch friend, apparently," added Calhoun.

"Where's Taffyta?" Vanellope wondered.

"Only one way to find out, huh?" the commando kicked the unconscious Lucia. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Wh...what?" The necromancer slowly sat up, looking up at Sonia and the others. "You're too late, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calhoun grabbed Lucia by her dress collar. "Where's that asshole with my husband's body?"

"And Taffyta," added Vanellope, "What have you and Turbo done with her?"

"She's gone," said Lucia simply.

"He's killed her?" Calhoun raised a rifle to the now-scared necromancer's head.

"Not yet he didn't! He just took her! And I tried to stop him too! I thought he and I were just having fun. And I was helping him get revenge on you guys. But I never thought he would... That I was being..."

"Killing innocent characters was your idea of fun?" Ralph couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And that asshole possessing my husband?" Calhoun added.

"And holding a dear friend of mine hostage?" Vanellope joined in.

"Not to mention bringing Turbo back in the first place," Sonia finally said, "I can't believe you, Lucia. I'd think, of all people, _you'd_ be against siding with him. Considering how much you hated him when he and I were dating. And you were always warning me about him too. I don't get it."

"And you never believed me none of those times back then. You never listened to be about him. You loved him too much. Then _that_ happened, and of course I was pissed at him for doing such a thing when I had overheard it from those Turbo Twins at _Tapper _the next day. Do you know _how_ burned up I was? I wanted to kill him for hurting you like that. And then you came running to me."

"But you didn't care. You never wanted to talk to me again after that. You left me alone. Like you never wanted to be friends anymore. Because I didn't listen to you."

"I wasn't angry at you, okay? Okay, I _was_ a little, because you never listen. And you probably thought I was acting like a true villain at the time. I was mostly angry at Turbo and what he did to you that night. I felt like destroying the entire arcade. And it had been eating away at me ever since, all the way through when he had that old man guise."

"And died," Vanellope added. "If you hated him, why did you bring him back?"

"Because I was alone. And I wanted to help someone in need with my powers. His soul was calling out to me. I knew he wanted revenge on you guys, and I wanted to help him. Because Sonia and I weren't friends anymore, I was basically a free agent. I knew he was just using me, though. And it's not just to kill you four (and me), he wants to take over the arcade. Now he wields Tudyk, and is more powerful than ever."

"I had no idea, Lucia," said Sonia, staring at her best friend. So she _had _ cared. It just hadn't showed. When the slayer looked into Lucia's eyes, she saw that protective older sister from thirty years ago. The one that hated Turbo.

"You guys were friends?" Ralph asked.

"Of course we were," said Lucia, "Like you and that Fix-It guy?"

"Who would've guessed it?" Calhoun calmed down, putting the necromancer down. "But that still doesn't mean we outright trust you. And you need to tell us what we need to know. Where's Turbo and the brat? And he's using this Tudyk to kill her?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Sonia's told you about him, right? And how he bargains. I've done it a lot of times during rounds of out game. Sacrifice the undead for him to give me power. We...I mean, Turbo's been doing the same thing, except he's been killing characters from other games. But he needed a physical body for it."

"Felix..." Ralph realized.

"And it gets worse. Much worse."

"How worse can it get?"

"Worse to the point where you might lose Felix. Two souls can't inhabit the same body. One will fade overtime. The inactive one, that is, which is him."

"If you're making this up, and is still helping that virus..." Calhoun was starting to lose her patience.

"Hey, if I've been making this up, I wouldn't be a necromancer. And Tudyk's only speeding up Felix's death."

"What?"

"Yeah, Turbo merged with him. Which explains my point of him being powerful now."

"And the excessive darkness inside Felix's heart...is eating away at his subconscious, which is entirely light." Sonia realized.

"Which means Fix-It doesn't have long," added Calhoun. "Do you know where he went?"

"And he still can kill Taffyta," said Vanellope.

"We were headed for _Super Mario Bros._," Lucia replied. "And Sonia?"

"What is it now, Lucia?" the slayer sighed, "We already have to clean up your mess before another character dies (outside their game)."

"I just want to let you know that I'm sorry, Sonia. I should've never raised Turbo from death, especially when I hated him."

"Look, can we talk about it later? We got an arcade to save."

"And a husband," added Calhoun.

"And a fellow racer," Vanellope chimed in.

"And a close friend," Ralph said.

Lucia shrugged, then, smiling, she followed the group. She was going to make things right again. She had to prove it to Sonia. To renew their friendship. And this time, she wasn't letting someone like Turbo break them apart again.

...

"That fool..."_ Tudyk struggled upright, then glanced around at his surroundings. _"Absorbing me into himself like that. Surely he does not understand the price of..." _The demon's eyes fell on something nearby. He moved closer, until he he could make out the figure , who seemed to be in chains hanging above a wispy monitor. Turyk gasped, despite his emotionless appearance, upon realizing who the poor soul was._

"Fix-It Felix," _he said. _"The genuine one, that is."_ Then Tudyk noticed a leg becoming transparent. _"Just as Lucia and I had feared."_ The demon's golden eyes then fell on the "screen," which showed _Super Mario Bros._ getting terrorized by the virus, who still had possession of the fragile handyman. Several of the game's residents, such as Koopas, Toads, Piantas, etc. made the mistake of fleeing the game. And Turbo took advantage of that opportunity, despite a pink-clad girl's unheard pleas and cries. He then made his way into _Fix-It Felix Jr._, which somewhat drew fear into Tudyk (which was a first). He'd never been against a crime his whole life, considering he was supposed to be an evil lord. But this went beyond a villain's role in a game. This was the entire arcade and more lives at risk. And there was nothing he could do._

_Except one thing, and that started with the chained Felix, who was unconscious._

"I have never done a good intention before," _said Tudyk,_ "And I am certain this may not be my last one."

**...**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took a while! Hope everyone's having a Happy New Year nonetheless! Only one more chapter after this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 9**

"This guy's crazy!" A Hammer Bro. was trying to head back to _Super Mario Bros._, his friends following suit. They'd witnessed darkness emanating from the _Fix-It Felix Jr. _port and it was far from pretty. Several of the Nicelanders were fleeing the invaded game.

"You said it, man," agreed the Ice Bro. not far behind, "I'd rather Mario kills me in my own game and I regenerate." Then a shadow caught his leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" "Felix" smirked, staring down the helpless creature.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" The Ice Bro. was taking in the possessed handyman's features. His uniform was a combination of black and grey, the eyes were bloodshot, his hair was completely black, and his skin was pale and devoid of any honeyglows.

"Felix, I demand you let go of that creature this instant!"

The corrupt Felix noticed Gene approaching him, the usual scowl and cynicism on his face. He laughed at the Niceland mayor's attempted scolding. "Make me. That is, if you think you can."

"Let that ugly creature go! And get out of my husband!"

The possessed Felix turned his attention to the approaching (and angry) Calhoun, along with the others, which now included Lucia.

"Oh good. You're all here now." Gene still retained that cynicism (namely toward Ralph). "Maybe you all can figure out what's gotten into him and talk some sense into him!"

"Turbo's gotten into him," Ralph growled, glaring at his corrupt friend. He was going to rip that virus out of him, even if it killed him.

"And I was just headed for _Hero's Duty_ too," Turbo smirked, releasing the Ice Bro.

"Where's Taffyta?" Vanellope demanded.

"Right here, glitch!" With a snap of his fingers, Taffyta's cage appeared before them.

"Vanellope!" the pink-clad racer cried. She was scared, which was a first.

"Let her go!"

"I would, but that'll be too easy, considering that all three of you (and the poor Fix-It) thwarted my plans last time. How about a trade?" Then Turbo turned to Lucia and Sonia. "And I see you two are best friends again now. I knew Lucy never liked me. She always hated me. Didn't like Sonia and I together."

"With good reason," added the necromancer. "And then you use me for this? You're insane! You were back then and you are now! And I'm not gonna forgive you for hurting Sonia the way you did then either! Nor are we going to let you destroy this arcade!"

"Really? The only way I can be stopped is that Felix can try to take over again. And that will never happen. But the other option, as I said before, is a trade."

"What trade?" Ralph was angry now.

"You three for this brat here." "Felix" pointed at the wrecker, Vanellope, and Calhoun.

"He's lying," Sonia said.

"Nonsense, Sonia dear, I'm being truthful. Lucia can bring back all the dead characters and the arcade'll be safe. No unplugged games tomorrow. Oh, sans three, I might add. But everyone will be fine without _Fix-It Felix Jr._, _Sugar Rush_, and _Hero's Duty_. I'll have my revenge while everyone else goes on as normal. Who's going to miss them?"

"_I_ will!" Taffyta snapped, rattling her cage. "We'll still be homeless, because of you!"

"At least you won't end up like Crumbelina. You should pay attention. I'm offering a generous deal here."

_Far from generous!_

"What? Who was that?" Turbo wondered, glancing around Game Central Station.

_You should know who it is, gosh darn it!_

"Fix-It Felix?" the possessed handyman grabbed his head. "How? You were..."

_Chained to my head? Yes, well, let's just say I had a little help with that. And he's real cross with you right now for tricking him._

"What's going on?" Vanellope wondered.

"Fix-It Felix must be trying to push through to the surface," said Lucia, "I felt his soul a second ago, and it was warm too. Tudyk must've freed his soul."

"And now Fix-It's fighting with that virus in his own mind?" Calhoun asked.

"That's right. And I could use an exorcism to separate Turbo from Felix, but I don't want to risk exorcising the wrong soul."

"But Felix is good, not evil," Ralph interjected.

"I know, but there's probably a chance that only Felix can expel Turbo from his mind and body."

"Lucia!"

The necromancer regarded the struggling Felix, whose eyes (which were gold) were now on her.

"Tudyk?"

"Listen to me! I have a plan that may strengthen the light inside Felix's soul, but I need your help."

"What are you...?"

"I know what he's getting at, Lucia," Sonia said, hand on her nemesis's shoulder. "The characters Turbo killed for payment, remember? If you bring them back, Tudyk's deal with Turbo will be null and void. Turbo's will can be weakened."

"And then Felix will be able to turn the tables! Oh, Sonia!" Lucia pulled the slayer into a hug. "I'm so glad we're friends again!"

"I didn't say that. I'm still mad that you brought back Turbo and transferred him to Fix-It. But I _do_ want to be friends again, just after we take care of him first."

"You got it!"

**The final chapter's right around the corner! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the final one! Again, sorry this took so long! The next chapter will not take as long, I promise you. And I'm open to titles for the prequel too, if anyone has any ideas! **

**Don't forget to review too! Love hearing feedback or crit!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here it is! The final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Revenge of a Racer**

**Chapter 10**

_"So you think you can actually take control again?" Turbo sneered, staring Felix down. "Just to remind you, all you have is a hammer that can only fix things, while I have darkness on my side."_

"From me," _Tudyk interjected, _"We shall see how long, though."

_"Now what nonsense are you...?" The ex-racer then noticed Lucia through the "monitor." The necromancer was uttering some sort of spell. "No!" He tried to exit the portal to take control again and stop her, but was stopped by Felix._

_"I'm not letting you hurt anyone else again, Turbo!" the handyman said._

_"And what will you do? Hit me with your hammer?" The virus taunted, "Not a chance!" He called upon the many tendrils of darkness and sent them at Felix, who braced himself for the searing impact. But when they made contact with him, they barely made a scratch. Instead, they retreated._

_"They didn't hurt this time?" the handyman wondered._

_"What?"_

"If you would look, you'll know why." _Tudyk gestured to the "screen," where Lucia was still casting her spell._

"Powers of the Underworld  
Hear my cry  
Restore the lives  
Of those who died."

_"No!" Turbo growled. "Then that means..."_

"Our contract is voided, Turbo," _the demon finished_, "The young necromancer has been chanting that spell since Fix-It Felix started interfering. And now that the lives of those you've killed are being brought back, I reserve the right to reclaim the powers you've borrowed from me. Now his light dominates again."

_"So you're a sitting duck basically," Felix added._

_"Hardly!" Turbo charged at him, "You're still an easy kill, Fix-It!"_

_But just as the racer made contact, a wave of golden light knocked him backward._

_"What...was...that? You don't have that power! You don't even have _any _powers, except to fix and heal."_

"You have none, though," _Tudyk explained, _"Which means the darkness within this mind and heart is wavering. Even I do not count, as I had no intention of harming Fix-It Felix Jr. And even so, it would be a shame to destroy one whose heart is filled with light, as opposed to one that is filled with nothing but hatred."

_"And you can't take over me anymore," Felix said, glaring down at Turbo, "You won't."_

_Light started to surround Turbo, engulfing him._

_"What's happening?" The virus wondered. "You can't be right! You're too...strong-willed?"_

_"I told you I wasn't weak," said the handyman, "You can say anything you want about me. You can even control me, but there's one thing you can't control." He gestured to his heart._

_"Fool! I was so close! So close!" The ex-racer shouted as the light consumed the last of him._

_"I hope he's gone this time. I mean, really gone."_

"He is," _Tudyk said. _"Your will was amplified with the power of light within your heart. You truly have a heart of light, Fix-It Felix, which is rare in the arcade."

_"I...never realized that..."_

"It just means you have a pure heart. You care about others. Anyway, I must leave your mind; otherwise I will meet the same fate as that wretched Turbo. Regain your body as well, Fix-It Felix."

_"You can call me Felix if you want."_

"Very well...Felix." _With that, Tudyk vanished, leaving the handyman to regain control over his body._

...

"Felix?"

"Fix-It?"

Felix opened his eyes to see Ralph, Vanellope, and his wife standing around him.

"Ralph? Tammy?" The handyman glanced around to see that he was back in Game Central Station, his friends and wife relieved that he was okay. "He's gone! I..."

"You're back!" Calhoun was the first to pull Felix into a kiss, then slapped him across the head.

"What was that for?"

"Don't ever worry me like that again!"

"It's not like it was my fault Turbo possessed me." That was when Felix's eyes fell on Lucia, who, along with Sonia, was glad he was fine too. The necromancer approached him, then turned to everybody, including Sonia.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this, really. All of those times I hated Turbo, and I..." She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Sonia's.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm just glad that he's gone and my past with him is behind me. I forgive you, Lucia."

"So does that mean we're friends again?"

"Yeah, but only if you can promise me one thing."

"What?" Lucia asked.

"If you ever fall in love again, and you suspect something about him, you can say it. I promise. I'll listen. But you have to give him a chance first."

"Deal, as long as it's not someone who's gonna end up like Turbo and get between us."

"I can live with that." Sonia smiled, then hugged Lucia.

"Hello! I'm still trapped!" Taffyta's voice was heard. She was still caged.

"I totally forgot!" Lucia snapped her fingers, causing the cage to dissipate and making the pink-clad racer visible before the group.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope ran over to hug her. "You're okay!"

"That Turbo made me invisible in that cage," she said, "So glad he's finally gone, hopefully for good."

"He sure is, Taffyta. And that's not the only thing that's happened."

"Taffyta!"

The pink-clad racer recognized the voice right away. "Crumbelina?" She turned to see her friend coming out of the _Banjo-Kazooie_ port, running up to hug her. "You're back? But how?"

"I revived everyone Turbo killed," Lucia explained. "It was the only way to weaken his powers and break his deal with Tudyk. Not to mention for Felix to be able to break free."

"So that means Sonic, Billy Hatcher..." Felix began.

"They're back. And their games won't have their plugs pulled."

"Speaking of plugs being pulled, doesn't the arcade open in less than a half-hour?" Sonia smirked playfully. "We may not have a game anymore, but you guys better hurry back."

"She's right, Vanellope!" Taffyta urged. "We haven't even done the Random Roster Race yet!"

The princess slapped her forehead. Throughout all the commotion, that had been the last thing on her mind. It had completely slipped her mind until now.

"Looks like I gotta go, guys!" she said as she, Crumbelina, and Taffyta were headed for the _Sugar Rush_ port. "See ya after closing time, like always?"

"We'd better be heading back too," said Ralph, but then glanced over at Felix, who was at his wife's side.

"Actually, you go back by yourself," the handyman gave an apologetic smile as he and Calhoun started off for _Hero's Duty_. "I'll be there when it opens, I promise."

"Well, well, looks like you're all alone now, Wreck-It Ralph," said Lucia, smiling cheerfully and huggging one of Ralph's arms.

"Yeah, with us," Sonia latched herself around the wrecker's other arm, grinning. "Don't worry, we'll keep you company until the arcade opens. Such strength too." The slayer felt Ralph's muscles.

Ralph gulped, blushing as the two women dragged him toward _Fix-It Felix Jr._, now hoping the arcade would open right away.

_Now _I _need saving. And not from "you-know-who."_

**Thus ends the fic! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride! I'm currently working on the prequel, which is coming soon. Again, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
